


If I could fly

by HiImMoon



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiImMoon/pseuds/HiImMoon
Summary: She washes her face, put on some pajamas, and tried to rest, but all she could do was think. "He makes her happy? How am I supposed to be her friend and hear her talk about how amazing he is?" she thought.OrAU where Maya and Carina meet in high school.
Relationships: A little of Maya Bishop / Jack Gibson, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	If I could fly

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to sleep, but why sleep when you can write a fic that nobody asked for?
> 
> English is not my first language, if you see any errors, feel free to correct me.

"Why are you so nervous? " Carina said a little worried about what her friend was about to tell her. They had been sitting under the tree for over half an hour, and Maya has been trying to tell her something, but she just can't seem to find the words. 

"I'm not very good at making friends... and I don't know how to talk to people about myself sometimes..." She stuttered. You could see the nervousness in her voice and in the way she played with her hands. 

"Come on Maya, I'm tired of sitting here doing nothing. Whatever it is, you can tell me... It's just the two of us." She said a little impatient because the truth is that she had a feeling about what the other girl was trying to tell her.

"I just don't want you to be mad or something because I didn't tell you." Maya was anxious, but when she studied her friend's eyes, she knew it would be okay. "Jack and I... we're a thing. We have been dating for half a year, and I really wanted to tell you, but we wanted to figure out what we were before we told anyone, and I-" 

"That's it? That's good news, you look super cute together..." _Her voice was cracking_ "Hm hey, I'm sorry but I, I gotta go... catch up later?" She said trying to put a happy face while she stands up. 

"Wait where are you going?" She said, but Carina was already gone.

She was a fool, or at least that's how she felt. She actually thought that Maya was going to say that she liked her, so when she didn't say that and instead said she was with their friend, she couldn't avoid crying... she just left. 

Carina skipped class and went home. She was afraid that when she arrived, her mum would ask her a ton of questions about the reason for her tears, but that was better than the school asking that. When she got home, she sighed in relief to see that it was empty, giving her plenty of room to cry. And how couldn't she? She felt such a _cliche_ for falling for her best friend, for her _straight_ friend. 

She washes her face, put on some pajamas, and tried to rest, but all she could do was think. _"He makes her happy? How am I supposed to be her friend and hear her talk about how amazing he is?"_ she thought. 

* * *

He seems to treat her well. From what Maya has told him via text message after she left, he is a true gentleman and an amazing kisser. And Carina was a good friend, you know? Whenever they talk, she will try to give Maya some good advice, ignoring the part of her brain that tells her that maybe, just maybe, if she said something bad about him, she would realize that Jack was not the one. But no. Every time that thought appeared, he would try to remember what his father always told him. "Bambina, if at any time you love someone who does not love you, remember that the right thing to do is to let them not be like that. You cannot force someone to love you."

"I wish it was that easy." - She thought as she got up desperately from her bed. But there was just nothing she could do to not think about that. 

Carina could not stop thinking about Maya. Would she notice that she started to have feelings for her? And if she did, would that be a problem for her?. All these questions were driving her mad. She needed to be distracted by something.

As she was trying to find something else to focus her attention on, she realized that she was still in her uniform and that she hadn't been called for dinner. She was hungry but didn't feel like eating, so she decided to take a bath and then do her chemistry homework. She was smart and intuitive, one of the best in the class. In fact, that's how she met Maya. Both of them have always been the best at everything. In the beginning, their only interaction was to compete for everything. And at some point, that competition turned into a friendship. They loved that, competing for everything, because both of them pushed the other to be better. 

When she finished her homework, it was almost midnight, so she decided to stop resisting the thought of Maya's lips against hers and thought of an ideal world. Where Jack was not Maya's boyfriend, and they were happily exploring what they were and what they could become. Where she was the person that Maya spoke with so much affection. 

That night, she dreamed about that ideal world.

Normally, Maya and Carina would meet half an hour before classes under a tree that was at the corner of the school; it was their tradition. They always sat against the tree but turned their backs on everyone and looked at the wall, so no one could see their faces. That morning, Carina decided to sit against the wall to see her arrive. 5 minutes before class, Carina spotted Maya in the distance. Danielle was holding Jack's hand when their eyes met. The girl released herself almost by force from her boyfriend's grip and ran towards her friend.

"Bella, sorry for being late. This morning when I left the house, Jack was outside with coffee and..." 

"It's okay, don't worry." - she interrupted. - "But I thought today we were going to think about our science project. Don't worry tho. I have some ideas, and we can use those." 

Carina tried to act naturally like she really didn't care at all, but it was hard to hide the disappointment in her eyes. - "Does she feel guilty for being late?"- Carina thought. One of her favorite moments of the day was this. She loved to sit and listen to her friend while she speaks. She always looked beautiful, but today she had a sad look. Carina didn't know why this happened. After all, Jack had surprised her, and that's supposed to be a good thing.   
"But Maya, are you okay? You look sad. If this is because you were late, I already told you that it doesn't matter and..."

"No, that's not why I'm upset..." - She said while thinking what to do. - "Jack wants us to hang out in the afternoon, but I don't want to spend that much time with him. And I'm afraid to tell him that because he has been super sweet. But now I think I don't know if I really want to be with him..." - She paused for a minute, as if afraid of what her friend might respond to what she was about to say. - "Bella, I think there might be something wrong with me because I know that he's the sweetest guy I've ever been met, but I don't know... Am I a bad person?" 

"No, you are not a bad person for having doubts." - She said while looking at how her friend was on the verge of tears. Carina hated to see Maya cry, even though she rarely did, when it happened, Carina's heart broke as if she were the one who felt that pain. - "If you don't want to be with him, you don't have to. You can say that we are going to meet this afternoon to do the project... But I can do the project alone, so you can think about what you feel in the afternoon." 

Maya smiled. She couldn't believe how lucky she was for having a friend like Carina. She was so selfless and sweet that Maya was convinced that she could spend all her time with her. - "No, don't worry. I'd rather spend time with you. We could order pizza from that Italian place you like." 

They smiled at each other, both wondering if feeling that way about a friend was normal.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think about this? Any constructive criticism is welcome. :)


End file.
